


Triangle

by TurkeyzHoe



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Light-centric, M/M, Murder, Paradox, Punishment, Schizophrenia, This is a very confusing fic unless you watched the movie Triangle, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyzHoe/pseuds/TurkeyzHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I held Sayu as close as I could, my tired legs dragging us to the floor. Her shoulders shook and her face buried into my chest. "It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm sorry," I shook as tears started to leak from my bloodshot eyes.<br/>"Everything's exactly the way it was before," I held her tighter,"this is a bad dream. You know what I do when I have a bad dream? I just, close my eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo. you can read this fic but if u get confused sorry man. I highly suggest that readers watch the movie Triangle(2009) or you might get lost later on.

I held Sayu as close as I could, my tired legs dragging us to the floor. Her shoulders shook and her face buried into my chest. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm sorry," I shook as tears started to leak from my bloodshot eyes.

"Everything's exactly the way it was before," I held her tighter,"this is a bad dream. You know what I do when I have a bad dream? I just, close my eyes."  
—  
I pulled on a sweatshirt. When I went downstairs, the TV was showing a soap opera that Sayu was watching whilst simultaneously texting about. The house looked cozy. The AC was loud, my mother was preparing the last of our dinner, and our cat Aeusos had ruined one of our couch pillows and sat atop the cushion, proud of what it had done. 

"Light," my mother came out of the kitchen,"the dishes are on the counter."

I went into the kitchen to see an absurd amount of food that was being prepared. From what I could see, there was Tonkatsu, Okonomiyaki, Soba, Kaiseki, Tempura, and Unagi. My mother currently is whisking cream that I'm guessing is for dessert. 

"Mom what's all this for?"

"Oh, your father is bringing some of his coworkers for lunch to celebrate that case they finished. Sayu!", she called,"Put away that ruined pillow! And clean up after yourself for once!"

"Are they from Japan?", I looked at all the traditional meals we used to eat before we moved to Florida.

"Some, not all! I'm in a hurry so I'm sticking to what I know!"

I stacked the plates and put the utensils on top and went into the dining room. After setting each dish I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the Soba and Unagi while my mom had the Tonkatsu. After we set the entire table my mother went back into the hot kitchen and washed her hands. 

I heard the doorbell ring,"I'll get it!" 

I looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone. Confused, I opened the door and went out onto the porch. I closed our front door and went around to see my neighbor watering his lawn. 

"Excuse me! Did you see anyone ring our doorbell?"

He shook his head no and I stood there for a few seconds before thanking him and going back inside. The TV was turned off and the toys put away. Aeusos came up and rubbed against my ankles as I locked the door. 

"Light? You changed back into your old clothes?" Sayu looked at me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oi! Light!" My mother yelled,"Are you sure you don't–oh! You scared me, I thought you went upstairs. Anyways, I know you said you aren't hungry but bare with it and make a good impression on your father's friends."

I nodded slowly, I was very confused with whatever's going on. Did I say I wasn't hungry?  
The doorbell rang again and Sayu answered it this time to see the visitors.

"Dad!" Sayu jumped onto our father and gave him a big hug. 

"Hey sweetheart, move over so our guests come in."

Dad's coworkers came in, I only recognized Matsuda but the others I've never met before.

"Hello, I'm Light Yagami.", I smiled and bowed slightly,"Please sit." I gestured to the dining room where all the food was set. When they all passed by, the one with the afro hung up on his bluetooth, Matsuda ruffled my hair, the huge muscly one ducked his head into the doorway, and the man with the messy black hair stared at me. His white collared shirt a bit darkened and his dark circles making him look weary. They all looked familiar, I know I've seen them before.

"Excuse me," I hold onto the last one's sleeve before he gets into the dining room,"Do I know you?" He raised his left eyebrow and widened his dark grey eyes slightly. 

"You've seen someone who looks like me before?"

He has a very deep voice, and has a slight British accent. He smiled slightly and went to sit at the table with the other men.

"I guess not..", I said mostly to myself, knowing he probably couldn't hear me.

"Light come sit," my mother gestured to the empty seat across from her.

I heard a creak from the ceiling and looked up.

"Light?"

"I'm going to my room," I said distractedly without looking at her and running upstairs. Someone's in my room.

"Is he always like that?" I heard one of the men ask when I was halfway up the stairs.

"Yes, he's a bit strange but don't mind him," my father replied.

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs, deciding to ignore them.  
I saw the slip of paper I always put in the door on the ground. My heart was pounding as I put my hand slowly on the knob. I started to turn it as quietly as I can–  
"Excuse me?" 

I yelped and turned around to see the man with the afro.

"Sorry, I got a bit lost, where's the bathroom?"

I shook myself out of my dazed state and pointed my shaking finger to the left, "it's downstairs, two doors down in the hallway.

"Thanks."

I heard him mumble 'weird kid' as he left. I turned back to my room. 

"Man up" I whisper to myself. I barged into my room and saw that my light was open. I remember closing it before I left. I looked around and slowly walked further in. The last thing I saw was myself in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

"Light! Come back down to eat, we're waiting on you!"

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice and slowly got up from the ground. Aeusos is on my desk chair, staring at me. My head hurts. I hurriedly closed the light and left my room, and went downstairs and into the dining room to see everyone there, waiting for me.

"Light! What happened to your cheek!" My mother exclaimed. I brushed my finger against it to feel stickiness and slight scabbing.

"I tripped in my room."

"And why did you change your clothes again?" Sayu asked.

I looked down to see myself wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

"I was hot."

I sat down and said nothing else. I feel confused. I can't remember why I did anything, why I came from downstairs. I only slightly recognize the people at the table. Who were they?   
We ate and my mother decided to take us all into the living room for dessert and small talk.

"So Light, this is the Task Force."

My father introduced everyone to me. Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Ryuzaki.

"Wait." I stopped drinking my tea and stared in a daze at the man across me. "Have we met before?"

He looked at me oddly. As if I had made a mistake.

"I feel as if we've already had this conversation Yagami-kun." He ate a bit of his cheesecake. "However I can't say I've met you before."

"Huh..." I stared at him longer.

"Ahem, Light?"

I looked at my father, his eyes concerned.

"Sorry..." I tiredly looked down at my untouched cake. Why am I so sleepy? 

"I was thinking of going on a boat trip today," Ryuuzaki announced,"if you all would like to join me."

Everyone seemed excited and I nodded slowly. I feel like this all has happened before.

"Sayu and I can't make it," my mother said,"we're going shopping for furniture."

"But mom!", Sayu exclaimed,"a boat trip sounds fun!"

"You said you wanted new things for your room, Sayu"

My mother and Sayu argued as I felt weary. 

Once we finished our meals I changed into shorts and a white tank with a large cardigan on top. 

We drove down to the harbour and saw almost no one around. It's 2pm, and sunny out with lots of wind, good for sailing. It's odd that we are the only ones here.  
I went down into the resting area of the sailboat as my father and his friends stayed up on the dock near the ocean. I felt dizzy. I laid my head down and curled up, feeling myself go to sleep.

There's crabs digging through the sand, smooth waves crashing onto the beach. Water glides onto my skin as I lay on the ground, the sun bright but I can't close my eyes. I've went through hell. I hate what I've done. I'm finally here. 

"Light?" I opened my eyes and made out a concerned, but familiar young face. 

"Matsuda?"

"You okay, kid? You've been asleep for a couple of hours.

"I had this terrible dream"

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember..." I held onto my head.

"Huh. How boring. Your father is waiting for you on deck."

"Son, are you okay?" My father asked over the loud waves and harsh wind.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just tired," I held my large cardigan together. The breeze started to give me chills.

"Smart of you to wear shorts when you knew it was windy today Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki smirked beside me. 

I ignored his sarcastic remark and sat down as he steered the boat.

I stared at his spidery hands holding onto the wheel.  
A seagull flew above us loudly and stuck around. I looked up as it flew nearby.

"It thinks we're a fishing boat," Ryuzaki said,"It's gonna go hungry. You wanna steer?"

I looked back at him,"What, I-I mean" 

He pulled me up by my hand as I stood.

"Here," he let go of the wheel. I held onto it with both hands. I've never done this before.

"Which way do I aim?" I asked. He pointed straight ahead of us. "You wanna aim that way. It's easy right?"

I smiled a bit and didn't look directly at him.

"Turn on port side we're losing wind!" Matsuda yelled as he pulled onto the rope for the extra sail.

Ryuzaki looked at me before slowly taking the wheel,"sorry, let me see that."

I sat back down as he listened to Matsuda's instructions before the boat stopped completely.

"Hey what the fuck!" Aizawa yelled.

"Wind's dropped out on us." Matsuda said.

"What's going on?", Ryuzaki murmured, "The wind was strong earlier."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"No it's fine, it's just weird." He replied.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked,"Is that normal?"

He pointed at large grey clouds rolling our way. Thunder roared as the water became less calm.

"What the fuck.."I heard Ryuzaki before he went down to the resting area and got his radio."Triangle to coast guard, over?"

"What's.,,...the pro..," the signal sounded staticky.

"There's an electrical storm our way, over."

"Help me please, help me..! They're dead..they're all dead–" 

"We hear you, what's your position, over." Ryuzaki and I looked at each other. Someone was obviously in trouble.

"No-..au—"

"Distressed caller we hear you, what are your coordinates, over"

"....."

"Coastguard did you get a distress call we aren't hearing anything, over"

"....."

The eerie static caused my stomach to feel heavy.

"Ryuzaki!" We heard Mogi from on deck.

We went up and saw the storm getting dangerously close.

"Get below deck, now!" My father exclaimed.

Rain started to heavily poor down as me, my father, and Aizawa managed to get below deck. The boat was rocking harshly as we held ourselves in place best we could.

"Cut the sails!" I heard Ryuzaki yell to Matsuda,"Get the main sail–get down!"

Water bursts through the opening to the lower deck and starts to fill the small space as my father Aizawa and I start to scream. The cold water was rising quickly and I managed to move against the water coming in and climb up onto the upper deck.

"Light! Take my hand!" Ryuzaki yelled over the wind.

"MOGI!!" I could hear Matsuda yell. I couldn't see Mogi anywhere, water was crashing onto every inch of the boat and almost pushed me over before I grabbed onto Ryuzaki and held close.

"Look out!" I yelled before a giant wave crashed onto the boat, causing us to completely go under water.

I was washed a few feet away from the boat and underwater I could see my father and Aizawa already swam up to the surface. Getting out of my state of shock I realized I was loosing air. I swam up to the top and breathed in a huge gulp of air before I felt Matsuda pulling me onto the now upside down boat.  
After I climbed on, my father rose.

"Where's Mogi?"

We all froze. Ryuzaki was about to jump into the water before Aizawa held him back.

"Are you crazy?! It's over for him!"

We all sat on the now flipped boat and stayed silent, our clothes drenched and frowns stitches upon our faces.

**Author's Note:**

> what do y'all think I mean when I say the last thing he saw was himself...?


End file.
